nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask HRH whatever you have to know. HRH will be glad to help you out. Please don't hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. Please adress HRH properly. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Hello, King May i become a citizen?? i have done 50 edits.Couplaohla 22:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :You sure will be made a citizen. I just have to catch up with a week's administration. Then I'll make you a citizen 08:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Parties I know you don't like parties but what can you do it's bound to happen i mean look at russia they only have one party and so does China so i think having 10 parties livens things uup and makes everyone happy... oh yay and look at my home country... of where i am right know... US there is only two parties and look at us when ever Obama proposes somthing those stupid Conservative Republicans shoot down every bill. So yay parties are good! Crystalbeastdeck09 15:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :One correction: Russia has more than one party now. As for the rest, parties sure have their positive influences, but they do bring new complications into the game. I prefer multiple parties over just two (because of the obvious polarization). 15:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::yay they have more than one party but it's the Russian communist party the Russian socalist party the Russian democratic party and such so yay...Crystalbeastdeck09 15:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back! You don't know how much we needed you; without you it's a mess here.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks OWTB. And yes, I know... Kinda of silly to know what a mess it becomes if I'm just off for a week (!). I suppose it's not healthy to think of my summer holiday already... 18:53, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Still, I'm glad you're around, OWTB . Seen Alex lately? 08:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, he's still active, but he left for vacation last friday. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, that's alright. 06:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Media newspaper Should we create one? Pierlot McCrooke 16:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :That could be incorporated into LQ, no? Edward Hannis 16:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 16:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ads Could you please check out why my newly uploaded advertisement doesn't work on the page LTV. The problem is that is should show for images in a slideshow (it's a gif-file), which it doesn't. De file works if you just put on a page, than it really shows you the 4 images, in the ads bar, it won't work kind regards Jon Johnson 19:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I already fixed the problem for you and explained it on my talk page. It has to do with the definition for pixelation you added. 08:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship I would like to apply. Name is Matthew Thompson and I currently live in the bellevue apartments. Thanks.Ligency 13:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'll arrange that. Thanks, 06:55, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I am now finally a citizen!! Yey!Ligency 09:48, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Seals Your highness, could you perhaps design a seal for the former DEE and the current DEET? Thank you, 14:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea. I'll get working on that :) 06:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Archive Perhaps you could place a bit of your talk page in an archive? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Was thinking of that myself too . 18:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) My Citzenship Name: Katherine Calathriner Biological Sex: Female Lovian residence: on my user page. --Catherine 00:02, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Miss Katherine, I must inform you that you will not be made a citizen. Wikia has just confirmed me you share IPs with Brenda Young, which we in fact suspected all along. I will put a notice on your (and Brenda's) talk pages concerning a sanction. Further comment will be welcome by e-mail and by e-mail only. 08:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Embassy Could you please inform me how is the new secretary of Foreign Affairs? I can't find back the page on which it has been written down. Mäöres is still interested in hosting a Lovian Embassy. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :The page would be Medvedev II Government and the secretary is Lars Washington. I support a (re)new(ed) Lovian-Mäörian relationship. 13:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. I'll ask him :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Villanova Maybe you could also send a mail about Marcus Villanova to wiki staff about checkusering? Pierlot McCrooke 09:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :How so? 09:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Couplaohla shares typing traits with Villanova. It seems he is a sockpuppet Pierlot McCrooke 09:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Then send an e-mail . I already send e-mails on a weekly basis. They must think I'm paranoid (which I am not, most of my claims proved right). 09:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I will do that Pierlot McCrooke 09:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have send the mail. I will tell you the results Pierlot McCrooke 09:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) How dare you accuse me of something so stupid yes we are friends born in yonkers NY and are both 15, I ME invited him to this site. Just to tell you I never check My E-mail because i forget the password. Marcus Villanova 17:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Stocks? Do you want stocks in the Lovian Cable Company? Pierlot McCrooke 09:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, euh, why not? 09:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Then add your name Pierlot McCrooke 09:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Bad call, Dimi, cable technology is out-dated. 09:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe we could design a high quality systrem with TINA Pierlot McCrooke 09:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I just bought some stocks aswell. Always a nice to invest in something "new"... besides: the Donia's never have to worry about money anyway! Dr. Magnus 09:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :TINA already developed a wireless broadcasting system that combines traditional radio-waves with cell-phone based technology. 09:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::The Lovian Cable Company would be interested Pierlot McCrooke 09:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::The only difficulty is that the LCC works with an analog cable signal. You would have to convert your entire infrastructure to radio towers. 09:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::No problemo. Company is not started yet with providing cable Pierlot McCrooke 09:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I guess you can contract me then. Let me now when you have build your radio towers 09:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably at the end of march. we have started building our towers in demcember 2009 Pierlot McCrooke 09:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, shall I add the contract to TINA's page or do you want to wait a little while longer? 10:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::You could add it Pierlot McCrooke 10:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Newsflash Did you see Andy's highway plan and Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 14:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, both really good. Can I change some little things 'bout Beaverwick? Good proposal though 14:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You can. BTW i created the map Pierlot McCrooke 14:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Quite good. I am very happy, Pierlot, that you are on the good track. You know you can count on my support when you contribute positively 14:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Fine with me Pierlot McCrooke 14:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::By the way: what will you do with Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 14:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just changing some details . No big deal. 14:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Are you also going to change the history? Pierlot McCrooke 15:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Dimi? Pierlot McCrooke 16:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Heyheyhey :p I'm not a dog you call every five minutes! 16:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: I amsorry. Will you change the history of Beaverwick or not? Pierlot McCrooke 16:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Just did. 16:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: What will you do with Rocket Whispering? Pierlot McCrooke 16:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: I think that's up to Martha. 16:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: Martha isnt very active Pierlot McCrooke 16:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) When will you design the flag and seal for Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 17:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe i Could, give a sugestion shield i'll have it up in no time!?!?!?Marcus Villanova 18:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ok/ But it might be not the final one Pierlot McCrooke 18:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::In 3 mins check the Beaverwick talk page i'll upload the seal not the flag that's still in the works! Marcus Villanova 18:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe Dimtri can upload a better seal? Pierlot McCrooke 18:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::When will yopu respond??? Pierlot McCrooke 18:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hey, stop yelling. I'm not a taxi driver. 18:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Iam sorry if i am yelling . But when will you upload a seal for Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 18:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You have a seal, don't you? 18:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I have but i think Beaverwick needs better imagery Pierlot McCrooke 18:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'll look at it. I'm just too busy keeping track of those **** infants. 18:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: The infants are away Pierlot McCrooke 15:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Question goodmarrow lol i can't belive i just said that but goodmarrow young HRH i have aquestions that i have asked yuri but since your the top person around here are is a question that John and I disscused. *When is the next census because population is sky rockiting! I was not present for the last census and Joe johnson is it? also came and my friend john and all these other people like owen but he never seems to play in Lovia anymore so thats that. Marcus Villanova 17:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :We don't keep censuses at a defined rate. Also, our demographics haven't shifted that much because most new inhabitants barely bought homes. 18:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Free Republic of Hurbanova Ik heb deze pagina geschreven, omdat we wat gebeurd is niet omheen moeten lopen. Verwijder 'm a.u.b. niet. Ik heb trouwens enkele oude discussies destijds gelezen (rond 30 maart 2008) en eigenlijk viel het best wel mee, m.u.v. de bewerkingsoorlog op de pagina Hurbanova dan.. 't Staat zo neutraal mogelijk geschreven :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's okay. I know you are rather capable of doing that - unlike some other people... Haven't seen the article yet, but I have faith in you OWTB. 18:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw you've seen it now. Thanks for the corrections :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::You're welcome. I appreciate your initiative. 18:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Mail Hello, Thanks for contacting Wikia. It appears the user Couplaohla shares an IP with Crystalbeastdeck09 as well as Bob Love. Let us know if you have any other questions. Best, Sarah This is what i got about Villanova Pierlot McCrooke 15:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Could you forward me this e-mail, please? 15:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Done Pierlot McCrooke 15:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::BTW: will you block Villanova? Pierlot McCrooke 16:00, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I hope you do not do this, Dimitri. Villanova said he knows several people from NY who are on this site. Perhaps they are personaly friends? Please talk to him first: Villova is a monarchist leftist who was the mastermind behind the meeting that is to be held. He is a fine user, very valuable. Dr. Magnus 16:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wikia confirmed that he is a socky Pierlot McCrooke 16:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::@Pierius: People are never blocked based on their political views or the support of the monarchy. ::::::What concerns blocking these users, I will investigate the matter. I will send an e-mail to all admins for their opinion on this, and I will try to contact this user or these users. Please do not interfere with the investigation. 16:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::OK. I think that is good to do Dimitri Pierlot McCrooke 16:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I shall not interfere with this case any further, your majesty. I was just giving you a piece of my mind: personally I like this person, that's just all! Dr. Magnus 16:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Hello, my king. I would like here rollback status for reverts. I'm rollback on RoWikicity and sysop and bureaucrat on stq.nation. Thanks, and my regards, Erwin(mesaje| ) 15:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry. It is not customary on Wikination to grant users rollback rights. We don't want users to get into rollback conflicts. 15:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Then you could give me sysop rights? I have a pretty good experience, and I promise I will not do a bad job king, thank you. Erwin(mesaje| ) 15:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::In Dutch there's an expression that says "let us see first, and let us then believe." Only those users who have proven loyal, just and correct, who respect the site's regulations and who have done great things for the progress on this site, only those have been given admin rights. And do you know why? Because all other wikinations who granted admin rights to all honest and good people, are now broke and rotten. You see? :) 16:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: No:)) I am a loyal man all wikination's and care at all do not remain abandoned, and you see that trying to do work on all. If you give me this chance I will prove to be loyal. Magnus was just arguing with a stupid made me the nerves. Erwin(mesaje| ) 16:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well then, you'll just have to be patient . Full trust from the community in you is crucial and that is something you don't get within a week. 16:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::: See my other accounts please, I have experience brother! Erwin(mesaje| ) 16:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Why did you delete my column? Pierlot McCrooke 15:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :You wanted it deleted yourself. You were the one who put the "delete" tag on it at first. Dr. Magnus 15:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Not on my column! Pierlot McCrooke 15:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::It was goddamn empty! That's why. The magazine your empty column was in even didn't exist anymore. 16:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::But you could at least have put it in a archive Pierlot McCrooke 16:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I will. I'm working on that. By the way, nobody stops you from doing that yourself... 16:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Privacyschending Je weet dat dat niet mag van de Loviaanse wet he :( Pierlot McCrooke 18:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Alles wat ik over jou te weten gekomen ben, stond openlijk op het internet - ik heb niets geschonden. (and now back to English) 18:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, but you make me parnoia, please do these tricks again, and i have to start a trial Pierlot McCrooke 18:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I won't, I won't . 18:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pierlot, you make yourself paranoia. Dr. Magnus 18:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Please stop those discussions, Pierius Pierlot McCrooke 18:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I do not even want to know who you are, Pierlot. Neither does anyone else. But you cannot stop human curiosity. Dr. Magnus 19:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::But the discussion stops here. I'm off, btw. 19:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Production Could you be the producer of The Unfortunate Famine? -- 16:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I'd be pleased . Good topic, btw. 17:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Second Chamber did you alreadys see my new proposal in SC? Pierlot McCrooke 18:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Pierlot, stop asking me "did you see" questions. Of course. There's not a single thing I haven't seen on my wiki. Who do you think I am. 18:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Just letting you know Pierlot McCrooke 18:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::No need to, thanks. 18:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Nazi Drabo Doorian ís a nazi. He calls himself that. So why can I not give him that nickname? Also: it was Bucu who put it in the article, not me. Why do you defend people like him and Honecker? Dr. Magnus 16:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Be wise, ignore them, they are only Meatpuppets... --Lars Washington 17:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, I'll try to... they're blocked anyway. Also, Brenda Young was one of them aswell... To bad, I liked her a great deal. Dr. Magnus 17:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) New City Tryout I'm working on a new city, or something smaller, I don't now how it is called here in Lovia. Could you please check it out, it currently stands on my User Page and I don't now wether it is possible to build a new one, and if if so to place it next to railways, because as you can see I've provided an industrial and an public station. thx Jon Johnson 16:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :hamlet. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Have you seen my try out? I don't know how cities and others are called, but in my opinion hamlet's (I've only seen some I suppose) are a little smaller aren't they? Jon Johnson 21:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) E mail Sorry but i don't know your e-mail or anything and also i thought you could have more than one account sorry i relize that was totally stupid. Again very sorry from, Marcus Villanova 20:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Dimitr, i think he wanted to control multiple characters Pierlot McCrooke 20:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I think this can be seen as a situation in which Marcus didn't know the rules, maybe we should work on a page where the very basic rules of this wiki are explained... Maybe I could help Jon Johnson 21:45, March 6, 2010 (UTC) again sorry the rules page would be nice. Marcus Villanova 23:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello, i know your on now? Marcus Villanova 15:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Just have a minute, I'm writing a text on your talk page :) 15:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Restore pages Could you please restore Newport and Talk:Newport? As you perhaps know there is a railway dividing Newport in a northern section and a southern section. I'm planning to make a natural environment of the southern section (which is the largest part of the neighborhood) in order to protect it better (you could call it an experiment somehow). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, for a person so into language, this piece of text is barely understandable . Could you specify why you need the town back? 15:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::The language might be a clue :P It's getting a little bit bored and that's why I'm creating maps on landj.wikia. At the moment I want to "broaden my horizon" a bit, so I want to work a bit with natural environments and the location of Newport (just east of Hurb) is a good spot. In order to know the amount of space I have, I need to have the map on Newport (which is deleted), so I can see where buildings like 23 Millstreet are exactly located. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::So you just want it for a moment, for your own use? Then I'll restore it and move it to your namespace. 15:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, please also move the talk page then (if one exists, I don't really know..). If it's ready I'll move it to the name the new park will get. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thank you :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You're welcome. 15:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Towns I know there is alot of towns around in Lovia poping up but i've created one on my user page please check it out i hope to make it a new Hamlet but if not attach it to another town. I wrote Villanova or Nova lake on the names of some of the things but i just wanted to fill the titles in. Thanks anyway! Marcus Villanova 22:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Marcus. We appreciate your willingness to expand Lovia. Unfortunately, there is absolutely no need for new towns. Maybe later, I'd say. 07:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure we couldn't start a little green 'hamlet on Love Island, Seven?Marcus Villanova 23:23, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I meant no harm. Drabo13 08:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :I appreciate your apologies. I hope this will be reflected in your behavior 12:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Trust me sir, it will. I am awfully glad you defended me from those bastards and removed the insulting image of "me". Hitler with an afro wig: it makes no sense whatsoever! Thanks for defending me there and deleting the image. I am not the type of man who forgets things like this. Drabo13 08:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Also I am glad with the citizen rights you have granted me, despite our obvious political differences. Drabo13 08:13, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I did only what was just. But be more careful in your language. 12:04, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Interested Are you interested in Llamada? Pierlot McCrooke 12:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Not particularly. 12:42, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe you wan to edit there? Pierlot McCrooke 12:44, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Even I must admit, Your Majesty, that Pierlot has managed to contribute very well to that site under a new identity. He has impressed and suprised us all. Perhaps you would also like to pay us a visit, Dimitri? Dr. Magnus 13:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks guys, it looks very nice indeed. But I have this site already to worry about :) 18:38, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::You can do some small things there Pierlot McCrooke 18:53, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Unlike some, I prefer the long and good over the rapid and unfinished. 18:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::We really need people like you at Llamada Pierlot McCrooke 18:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::And so am I needed here . I suppose you'll find enough Llamadans to populate Llamada. 18:59, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Why not make Yuri the king, and take a break from here go to llamada? Pierlot McCrooke 19:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::That's an idea xD. 19:01, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Btw: there are no irritating wikia staff there Pierlot McCrooke 19:03, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I don't find them irritating. They're helpful. 19:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I think they limit wikis. BTW apoo find them irritating. They actually dwing wikis to become part of wikia. And that is wrong Pierlot McCrooke 19:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yes, you must be right (because you're explanation is so transparant and coherent). 19:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't be mislead, Dimitri. The statistics of ''Llamadawiki.nl basically speak for themselves - we do not lack active users. But they are always welcome, nonetheless! Dr. Magnus 19:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's quite notable that there are 25 active users, while there are only 15 registered.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:19, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::That's the spirit of shared databases ;). It's even more notable that this list is even more than 15 ;) (apoo) 22:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes Dimi, just migrate. You can leave the country to me; I'm cool, like Fonzie! 07:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Your the Fonz? I always knew... don't you jump over no sharks please! Dr. Magnus 07:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Will Yuri hit a juke box and it magically start playing music!Marcus Villanova 22:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I didn't know you guys were into the Fonzman like that. 15:29, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm not i actually hate Happy days the prase is cool AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!! Marcus Villanova 21:46, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I think the naïvety of sheer optimism has its charm. Nonetheless I share your opinion: Happy Days is a silly show, concealing the harsh reality of the US in the 50's and 60's. 09:05, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Yuri: name me one single sitcom that isn't silly! Dr. Magnus 11:00, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::The Thin Blue Line, Fawlty Towers, ... mostly the older british television. These shows are top-notch, absolutely hilarious but never become 'silly'. 09:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Me love those series Jon Johnson 09:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Fuwlty tower LOL even though i'm young i LOVE the classics Bugs bunny, Fawlty towers, Alfie, Out of towners, Hitchcock, and and frankly honey i don't give a damn!Marcus Villanova 22:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Dimitri Always when I see your name it reminds my of Dimitri de ezel. Very sad song, especially the last part :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, very funny Jon Johnson 16:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) That's not a compliment I suppose . I understand the name link, but I hope you don't think of me as "a lazy donkey" 16:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Your majesty, a donkey is many things but definetely not lazy! They are very stubborn animals, but also clever and hard workers. So you '''do fit the description! Dr. Magnus 18:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, your name just reminds me of the song (kindertrauma :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::A very sad song indeed. I believe this song is to cruel for the public generally associated with B&A. And it doesn't make sense either: sailing a donkey from Santorini to Tanger?? Like they don't have enough donkeys in Morocco... 11:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The song was written well before de verzonken stad had been made up. It originally was placed in Spain, so then it would make more sense. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ciudaţi mai sînteţi :)) Sorry for my romanian language, guten-abend und Ich vermisse zu reden! Erwin // ''discussion'' 12:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Interesting... 17:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'm happy because on nl.nation Olivier Bommel made desysop of Magnus Erwin // ''discussion'' 18:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I would watch my mouth if I were you, Misterrr... I will have my rights back in no time... Dr. Magnus 19:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Provoceren kan die wel ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Talking 'bout me? 17:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Feel you you onspoken? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::No :). I am not provoking anything in an improper way: I only make clear what has been hidden for a while. 18:54, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I have never tried to hide my past. I did find it wise not to bring the episode up, but hey, who cares, it's the truth. I was a follower of Uncle Dietrich, off-wikia. But the past is the past, can't do anything about it. Dr. Magnus 19:02, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::True . We forgive you, just as we forgave Pierlot. 19:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I feel a bit milder about Pierlot after talking to him on the IRC of another wikia... he is a pretty poor little guy, and I kinda feel sorry for him and his... condition... so, with that in mind, I would like to become a little less hard on the little fellow. Dr. Magnus 19:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Demolishing Train Village I think Bucu destroyed it. and also it has failed, so it think it should be demolsihed. What do you think? Pierlot McCrooke 17:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :I think you're being silly. 08:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm confused: Bucu destroyed it and now it has to be destroyed? Either it is or it is to be. 10:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Pierlot means that Bucu "ruined" it, "wasted" it, "spoiled" it, made it "dull" or something like that. And Pierlot therefore no longer wants it. But Pierlot, we don't do townocide here! 10:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::He could leave it to the care of someone else ;-) 10:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, TV is awefully close to the Emeralds and Donia Castle... the Donia Clan could take over the city! I will become the mayor and Donianize it! Dr. Magnus 11:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: Or dudezize :P I'm Bucurestean 12:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Neol was successfully dudezized! Dr. Magnus 12:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: Maybe we should invite Dudez on Wikination? :P Bucurestean 12:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is April Fool's! Erwin // ''discussion'' 12:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Then degrade it to a NC neighborhood Pierlot McCrooke 06:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Inviting Dudez would be a great idea... Dr. Magnus 07:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm only afraid that I will get accused for using sockpuppets ;) Bucurestean 09:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Mount Bellevue The discovery doesn't fit our history well. (18th century...) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :It is just like the discovey of Lovian in the 15th century Pierlot McCrooke 07:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) BLOck You may block me infinite. I am really hating this chagrins place Pierlot McCrooke 07:06, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :As I must have told everybody a hundred times, we at Wikination don't block people for silly reasons. Good luck wherever fate taketh thou. 14:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It is myself and if it want a block for myself then i want one. So do please Pierlot McCrooke 15:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, block 'm. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I won't. If you're a good kid, you'll just walk off. Who the **** do you think I am? I am not your mom who has to keep you away from the cookies, am I. Be good, and stay away, or be equally good and stay. I don't give a root. Just don't bother me with your silly nagging. 15:22, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::THen ia m going to Wikia Staff Pierlot McCrooke 15:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::To get blocked??? Hahahaha. You are like the opposite of Pierius xD 15:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yes. To get blocked here. I think i am not needed here. I am contactable at LLamadawiki Pierlot McCrooke 15:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Believe it or not but I will sure miss you... 16:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Make love, not war ^^. Bucurestean 11:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Could the real John Lennon please stand up? 16:11, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Again: a block I request a infinite block for myself Pierlot McCrooke 17:35, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Check your mail Pierlot McCrooke 18:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. 18:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Again check your mail please Pierlot McCrooke 18:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ##llamada-nl Could you please come at that chat channel. You are serious. That is why i want you because there is a nonsense discussion Pierlot McCrooke 12:35, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Chart ummm... at the page MOTC Andy is listed twice and Harold Freeman isn't listed at all.. oh and also i feel weird asking this but if pierlot is gone can i have his spot? Marcus Villanova 15:18, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh right. Stupid mistake of mine . Pierlot hasn't officially left his position, btw. And if he had, you still couldn't take over his position :) That's only by election. 15:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm trying to upload the new version, but seemingly the database is blocked... 15:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) State elections? They were planned for February :) What still needs to be done? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing the happen every two years? It's early but i'll defenitly be runing for govenor!Marcus Villanova 22:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I Shall Leave As you have likely noticed, I have been missing for awhile now, and this is largely to to activities where politics can be applied in a more interesting manner for me. I have come to terms with the fact that because I do not make a regular appearance, though I am nonetheless expected to, I waste your time. This is why I must announce my leaving. I may return in a few months, should I come around to it with enough time on my hands, but this, I doubt. As for what the media should say, I'd like to have my final wish here in Lovia to make this a story of my dissapearance rather than leaving. I've had a great time in Lovia, but it seems to me that I cannot continue, or at least for now. Consider this my official good-bye, and au revoir. Edward Hannis 22:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :This is a pity. Are you really sure, Edward? Because you are a man of great value --Bucurestean 09:06, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::OKAY STOP first peirlot then you why you don't need to go on everyday but if you just wanna go on do so. You should stay and so should peirlot!Marcus Villanova 20:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm not saying I shall never return. I'm just saying that you should not expect me for a few months. I'm busy with other things. It's not at all because of any of you, or anything. I just need to take a break for awhile. Edward Hannis 00:48, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, but i was thinking like damn this people are droping like flies.Marcus Villanova 20:50, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm very sorry to hear you'll be leaving us, Edward. You were a great, independent editor indeed, and I want you to know that we have always appreciated your contributions. Of course, you'll be welcome again if you decide to visit us . I would just like to know one thing pro forma: will you officially leave the Congress to which you were elected? 11:05, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Off-topic: I am going to leave as MOTC Pierlot McCrooke 11:36, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Why ? --Lars Washington 13:55, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Wow, exodus from WLP! Only two big parties in Congress... Bucurestean 13:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC)